Collaboration applications are designed to help people involved in a common task to achieve their goal. For example, these collaboration applications may allow a user to share a file with other users, such as other members in the same business division. In another example, these collaboration applications may allow a user to easily connect with other users in different virtual communities.
Typically, these collaboration applications present list views of artifacts (e.g., file, wiki, blog, community, social networking application) that are used in collaboration efforts among users. These list views typically include a summary with only a minimal amount of details, such as the last activity of the artifact. For example, the summary may include the details of a last update being made to the user's activity stream.
However, such minimal details may not cause the user to engage in utilizing the collaborative artifact or other related collaborative artifacts.
Unfortunately, there is not currently a means for improving the engagement of the user in collaboration activities, such as engaging in collaboration activities of various related collaborative artifacts.